Coronation Street in 1983
1983 was Coronation Street's twenty-fourth year. Mervyn Watson produced all 104 episodes, with Bill Podmore as executive producer. Storylines included the climax of the Deirdre Barlow/Mike Baldwin affair, the death of Len Fairclough, the Duckworths moving in, the wedding of Eddie Yeats and Marion Willis, Bert Tilsley being injured in a gas explosion, Ken Barlow becoming a newspaper editor, the opening of the Graffiti nightclub, Mavis Riley and Victor Pendlebury going camping, Hilda Ogden fighting for her brother Archie's inheritance, Fred Gee's Rover breaking down and stranding Bet Lynch and Betty Turpin in a lake, and Suzie Birchall returning to Weatherfield and making a play for Brian Tilsley. Main cast Production -Deirdre-Mike love triangle proves to be a high point in a difficult year]] 1983 was one of Coronation Street's most tumultuous years to date. After taking over as producer at the end of 1982, Mervyn Watson's first episodes were screened at the beginning of the year, with his predecessor Bill Podmore assuming the role of executive producer. In February, the programme resolved one of its most high-profile storylines ever in the Ken-Deirdre-Mike love triangle. According to Podmore, the story was devised as a means to add excitement back into Ken's life, as he had become "a very boring man", a situation recognised by the writers and William Roache. The writers only decided while writing the story that Deirdre would choose to stay with Ken. Famously, the spectators at Old Trafford during a Manchester vs Arsenal match were informed of the outcome of the storyline over the scoreboard. William Tarmey completed his journey from extra to full-time regular when Jack and Vera Duckworth moved into Coronation Street in Chalkie Whitely's old house. Their Machiavellian teenage son Terry was introduced at the same time, played by Nigel Pivaro. Terry was first of a new wave of young male characters who debuted in 1983, the others being nerdy binman Curly Watts and cheerful mechanic Kevin Webster, with Kevin Kennedy and Michael Le Vell joining the cast respectively. Other newcomers included insufferable pensioner Percy Sugden, who took over Ena Sharples's old position of Community Centre caretaker, and recurring factory girl Shirley Armitage, the programme's first black regular. Aside from the Deirdre/Mike affair, tabloid headlines concerning Coronation Street were dominated by scandal. Early in the year, Peter Adamson took time off from the programme to stand trial on charges of indecently assaulting two young girls in a public swimming bath. He was acquitted of the charges, but while on leave from the programme he angered producers by selling his story to a tabloid, in breach of contract. The producers insisted on receiving his assurance that he would not do so again, but Adamson refused and was sacked. To maximise drama, Len's off-screen death in a car crash in December was followed by Rita Fairclough's discovery that he'd been visiting his mistress, Marjorie Proctor. The year also saw the final on-screen appearance of Doris Speed as Annie Walker, the original landlady of the Rovers Return, after 23 years. Speed was recovering from a stomach complaint when the Daily Mirror printed a story that she was, at 84, fifteen years older than she claimed publicly. After suffering a relapse, Speed was written out of the programme for the time being. This was shortly followed by a break-in at Speed's home by two young thugs, who ransacked the place while the actress hid upstairs waiting for the police. The event was the final straw for Speed who retired immediately afterwards. Peter Dudley, who played Bert Tilsley, suffered a stroke while awaiting a re-trial on a charge of importuning, at which he intended to plead not guilty. The stroke caused Dudley to lose the use of his left arm, which was incorporated into storylines with Bert being injured in a gas explosion. He was subsequently written out to stand trial, but suffered two heart attacks and a stroke and died before it could take place. Both Annie and Bert's exits were dealt with the following year. The programme also lost Eddie Yeats when Geoffrey Hughes resigned after nine years. Hughes was disappointed with the decision to have Eddie marry as he viewed the character as a bachelor. Marion Yeats was written out with him. The year also marked the beginning of a lengthy absence for Tracy Langton when Christabel Finch's family moved out of Manchester without informing the producers. It was decided not to recast Tracy until some time had passed, as producers felt that viewers would find it jarring. Yet another blow came late in the year when another of the original cast, Patricia Phoenix, decided to leave. Her final scenes - a romantic reunion with her old flame Bill Gregory - were recorded in 1983 but weren't shown until January 1984. Viewing figures Despite a high public profile throughout the year, Coronation Street's ratings were only slightly higher than in 1982, the decade's low point. Seven months saw increases over the previous year, with most months seeing only slight climbs or falls. The average figure for the year was 14.64 million viewers, an increase of 137k over 1982. The highest-rated episode of the year was Episode 2285, transmitted on 23rd February, which gained an audience of 18.45 million viewers. The episode concluded the Ken-Deirdre-Mike love triangle with the Barlows deciding to stay together. The programme's performance in the viewing charts was very strong, with all episodes charting inside the top 20, and 48 episodes reaching number one, a total only surpassed in 1962, 1963 and 1965 and an increase of 12 over 1982. Episodes Storylines Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Annie Walker and Fred Gee *1 Coronation Street - Albert Tatlock. Ken and Deirdre Barlow. Tracy Langton. *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Curly Watts (November onwards). *5 Coronation Street - Ivy Tilsley. Bert Tilsley (until August). Brian, Gail and Nicky Tilsley (from October). *7 Coronation Street - Len Fairclough (until December). Rita Fairclough. Sharon Gaskell (December onwards). *9 Coronation Street - Chalkie Whitely (until July). Jack, Vera and Terry Duckworth (September onwards). *11 Coronation Street - Elsie Tanner. Marion Willis/Yeats (until December). Eddie Yeats (from November to December). *13 Coronation Street - Stan and Hilda Ogden. Eddie Yeats (until November). *Corner Shop (No.15) - Alf Roberts. *Corner Shop Flat (No.15a) - Bet Lynch. *Community Centre Flat - Percy Sugden (from September). Rosamund Street *The Kabin - Mavis Riley. Others *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Turpin. *5 Buxton Close - Brian, Gail and Nicky Tilsley (Until October). *20 Inkerman Street - Jack, Vera and Terry Duckworth (until September). *46b, St. Mary's Place - Mike Baldwin *4 Gorton Close - Phyllis Pearce. (from February) *Nelson Street - Shirley Armitage. *Omdurman Street - Phyllis Pearce (until February) Category:1983 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year